


The Phisherman

by Aconite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconite/pseuds/Aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has solved many cases in his life, but now, faced with a string of killings targeting computer programmers, he is forced to venture into an entirely new world, a world of cybercrime. The clues lead back to one mysterious man, a genius who could even rival Sherlock, but is he the killer or the next target?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phisherman

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is set Pre-Reichenbach and I should admit, although I've watched the first two seasons of Sherlock (and loved them) I'm not a hardcore fan. I'm really writing this as a gift for my friend (who loves Sherlock) because I told her the idea and she asked me to write it for her. The thing is though, she doesn't want to read it till it's finished, so I could use a bit of help? I just want to make sure I've got the characterizations right and stuff, so if I could have feedback about that, well that'd be really nice of you guys!

Boredom wasn’t a new feeling for Sherlock; he regarded it as inevitability, considering the monotony of everyday life. It’s not as if he could expect there to be an interesting mystery everyday (one could dream though) and even his experiments could be a bit tedious sometimes. So boredom was certainly not a new feeling, in fact Sherlock had even begun to expect it.

However,

That didn’t mean he had to like it.

“John, I’m bored.”

“I know. You’ve only said it about a hundred times.” John gritted out while he scanned the blog again, sinking further and further into his armchair in despair as his efforts proved fruitless.

“Don’t be ridiculous John, I’ve only said it thirty six times.” Sherlock replied, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He let out an exaggerated sigh before flipping over and burying his face into a pillow. “Booooreeed.” He droned out.

“Right okay look here’s the one about the maid-“

“Ugh, Obviously the teenage son, moving on.”

“TO WHAT? There’s nothing else, what do you want me to do? I want a case just as much as you do, believe me.” More actually, because Sherlock is bored and so he’s even more insufferable than usual. John heaved out a sigh, “well alright, what if-“  
He was cut off by a distinct ringing sound.

A distinct phone ringing sound.

Within a flash Sherlock’s up, scrambling to get at the telephone on the table. John is at the edge of his seat, he can barely breathe, for all his inner (and outer) complaining about Sherlock’s behavior, he can’t deny that he’d also been craving a new case. 

“Hello?...... What? Oh don’t be stupid Lestrade.” So it was Lestrade, oh thank god…. For the crime… that had obviously been committed…. Perhaps he shouldn’t thank god for this one. Judging by Sherlock’s expression though, it seems like he should thank someone. He’s clearly trying to keep the smile in his face, out of his voice as he talks to Greg. 

“We’ll be right over.” Sherlock hangs up the phone and then dashes to put his coat on. A huge grin breaking over his face 

“Come on John, We have to go”

“Sherlock, wait a moment, you can’t go out until-” He never gets a chance to finish.

“No time to waste, there’s been a murder!” Sherlock dashes out, before John can finish his sentence. He runs to the still open door way and shouts at the retreating figure. 

“Sherlock you have to put on some trousers first!”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment? Actually, any suggestions for a proper title? I'm not sure if this one is a good fit.


End file.
